


Sick Day

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Amanda Rollins/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Sick Day

The moment you woke up you knew you were already done for. Your head pounded, your throat ached, stomach queasy and body sticky with sweat despite shivering of cold. You wanted nothing more than to stay in bed, but did your best to power through, wrapping a hoodie around your frame as you made your way out to the kitchen. 

“Hey sleeping beauty…” Amanda half joked, dropping a plate of Eggo’s in front of Jessie as she glanced up at you, “Whoa, baby you don’t look so good, you okay?” She nearly rushed over to you, her Mom instincts immediately kicking in, back of her hand feeling your forehead.

“No…” You grumbled, “I feel like garbage.” She was quick to grab the thermometer from the bathroom, scanning your forehead.

“Baby you’re at 110, you need to go back to bed.”

“But—“

“No. Don’t you try to fight this, you need to get better.” She handed you a large glass of water, “Take some Advil, get some rest, I’ll tell Liv you aren’t coming in today.” She kissed your cheek softly, “I’ll get the sitter to pick up Jessie from pre-school, you want her to stick around after?”

“No…unless you’re worried about me getting her sick.” Amanda gave a soft laugh, 

“Kid eats dirt on a regular basis, I think she’ll be fine. She’s probably how you got it.” She kissed your forehead softly, “Now go get some rest, we’ll be fine. Love you.”

“Love you too.” You accepted the tight squeeze from her, giving as much of a happy wave to Jessie as you could before moving down the hallway, collapsing against the bed in an attempt to get as much sleep as you could. Thankfully the cold meds helped a lot, bringing the fever down and lowering your symptoms so you could fall into an easy sleep. 

You had an alarm set for mid afternoon when Jessie would be home from school, thanking the sitter for picking her up. You still felt like crap, but knew you didn’t need to nap anymore, much to Jessie’s joy, you tugged her to the couch for a Disney movie marathon. She spent a bit of time colouring in books at the coffee table, or getting distracted by a few of her toys, but she would always curl up against you on the couch, completely engrossed in the movie. You ordered in for dinner, too weak to even think of making anything yourself, getting Jessie some pizza much to her excitement, while you opted for some good old fashioned chicken noodle soup with extra crackers. 

You let Jessie pick the next movie, she spent a good amount of time going through the dvd’s before finally deciding on the Lion King, which honestly, was one of your childhood favourites. She snuggled into your side on the couch as the movie started, Frannie jumping up to join the cuddle fest on your other side. Jessie ended up falling asleep shortly after ‘I Just Can’t Wait to Be King’ and you were too transfixed to move her yet, having not seen the movie in a few years.

It was about halfway through that you heard Amanda’s keys quietly clink in the lock as she softly made her way into the apartment. You quickly shot a glance back at her, but your attention was more drawn to the t.v., not that she missed the shimmer of tears pouring down your face. She felt her heart jump into her throat, thinking that your symptoms had worsened, or that you’d gone to the doctor and found out some horrible diagnosis.

“Baby…what’s wrong?” She moved quickly to you, shooing Frannie off the couch as her arms wrapped around you.

“Nothing..” You accepted the embrace, leaning against her shoulder, relishing in the feel of her lips on your head.

“I just came home to you crying over a movie, please, tell me what’s wrong….” Her hand curled under your chin, tilting you head up to hers, your teary face couldn’t help but give a small laugh.

“You’re gonna think I’m stupid.”

“Baby I could never…” Despite knowing you were sick she gave you a gentle kiss, “Talk to me..please..” You gave a soft laugh, double checking that Jessie was still asleep against your side.

“Fucking Mufasa…I can’t deal with him dying.” You glanced up, not surprised at the laugh starting to break on Amanda’s face, you gave her a playful shove, “Oh come on! You know how heartbreaking Disney gets. You cried your face off in Toy Story 3!”

“Hey!” She shot back, “That was a secret!”

“And have I told anyone? No!” Your small laugh turned into a bit of a coughing fit that Amanda gave you a soft look at, rubbing at your back.

“You at least feeling better?”

“A bit. Think the fever finally broke.” You gave a light sigh, “Hope it’s okay I gave Jessie pizza for dinner?”

“‘Course.” Amanda kissed your cheek softly.

“There’s leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry.” She gave your hand a tight squeeze.

“How ‘bout, I get some food, get you some tea, and then you can finish crying over animated lions?” You swatted at her arm at the comment. She smiled at your personality shining through again, knowing that you were starting to feel better already. 

True to her word, while she heated up some food, you quickly put the asleep Jessie to bed (Frannie was more than happy to take her place on the couch), reuniting on the couch to finish the movie. Amanda wrapped an arm around you, knowing how much you loved finally being able to be wrapped in her embrace after a day of feeling like crap. You snuggled against her while she ate, sipping at the tea that, truthfully was making you feel better while you finished the movie. Before you managed to finish it she could feel that you were basically asleep, convincing you to move to the bedroom, knowing that if you got a good sleep you’d probably feel 100% better tomorrow, and she was completely right.


End file.
